


The Scream Team

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jump Scares, Prank Wars, Shower Sex, Try-not-to-scream challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May and Bobbi have a bet going: first one to make the other scream wins bragging rights and a couple of other goodies. Bobbi knows she'll probably never best May on the home front, so she eventually changes strategies.For the fall prompt: MayBobbi+ Scream
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Women of the MCU





	The Scream Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts), [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Just use your imagination.
> 
> Thanks Clem for being the first one to send me a fall prompt. Thank you Libbyweasley for giving me a direction. 
> 
> Hope you both like it!

Melinda May had a reputation for plenty of things around the base: for her ability to win any version of the Quiet Game, for her glare that could make grown men shrink six inches, for her legendary martial arts skills, for her childish abhorrence for shots and doctor’s visits, for her unofficial roles as Deputy Director and (former) Bus Mom… Something plenty of people who weren’t around before May was the Cavalry didn’t know, however, was that she had a reputation all throughout her Academy years for being an expert-level prankster.

Bobbi had known that, and she’d challenged May to a prank war anyway. So really, in this story, no one was the fool but her.

The rules were simple: first person to make the other scream was the winner. It was October, so everyone in the base would likely be a little more forgiving of pranks happening on the regular around them. The winner would get bragging rights and would get to name her prize. Sexual favors were implied, but Bobbi made sure to not get ahead of herself and start thinking about what she’d request until she actually won the competition.

Admittedly, the definition of “scream” was a bit murky. They settled on “shouting loud enough to be heard outside the room.” In other words, loud enough to bring another teammate running. It didn’t matter if the shout was an expletive, a less offensive word, or even just a single shrill note—what mattered was the volume (and probably the duration). Bobbi had confidence that she could control her own reactions well enough and limit herself to gasps and micro-short yelps if not.

But then again, she was going up against a legend.

They’d gone to bed on the night of October first with the agreement that the challenge started in the morning.

Bobbi should have known it would start _as soon as_ it was morning.

At exactly five a.m., Bobbi was awakened to May body-slamming herself onto the mattress next to her. Bobbi gasped and had a yell half-loaded before she managed to stop herself by burying her face in her pillow, but May was still cackling with laughter as she pushed herself off the mattress.

“Still worth it,” she grinned as she headed off to the training room.

Bobbi normally wasn’t in the habit of doing morning drill as early as May, but because she was afraid to let her out of her sight for even a second, she quickly got up to dress and do the same. She was reaching for a shirt from the dresser when her hand brushed something cold and scaly inside…

Fortunately, she’d never been all that afraid of snakes.

Unfortunately, a piece of snakeskin over a cold cucumber was a pretty convincing fake that she was just sleepy enough to be spooked by.

No one else was in the hall though when Bobbi stepped out, and since May wasn’t around to hear her swear, Bobbi didn’t think that counted at all.

She tried to get May back as soon as she entered the training room by dramatically slapping her ass as she passed behind her. May wasn’t the kind to scream in response to that sort of thing anyway—it was really just payback for two pranks already this early in the morning.

May only shot her a smug grin and, later, tackled Bobbi as she walked across the mats for her water bottle. That only led to some half-hearted sparring, and they both left smiling.

In the locker room, Bobbi could tell they were both being extra suspicious of each other, so she made a big show of leaving the room without showering there. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee (checking all the openings for any fake spiders…). When several minutes went by and May didn’t pass the common room doorway on her way back to the barracks hall, Bobbi took a large plastic cup and filled it with ice from the freezer, then added water from the tap. Back in the locker room, she could hear two showers running, and May had gone the extra mile and hung an identical towel outside of each one. Sneaking closer as silently as possible, Bobbi made her best judgement and snuck up to one of the curtains…

She was just about to pour the water over the top of the shower curtain when someone grabbed her sides from behind.

It was a close call for sure—Bobbi was so distracted by her own efforts that she did scream a little, but she also managed to spin and throw the water all over a very naked May, who couldn’t quite contain her own shriek. They both slipped and fell on the wet tiles, bruising knees and elbows as they landed, already laughing and groaning, in a heap. Fortunately, the mutual loss meant they both got a do-over (even though May tried to insist that Bobbi screamed first…)

May had managed to duck back into her shower stall before someone came running to check on them, and Bobbi explained the game to a bewildered Daisy while May hid in her shower.

“I’d ask you to go get me another cup of ice water,” Bobbi whispered conspiratorially to Daisy before she left the bathroom, “but I’m sure she’ll be out of that shower in less than thirty seconds because she knows you’re here now.”

“You poked the bear,” Daisy said with a disbelieving shake of her head. “I tried that when she was still training me and barely lasted a day before she scared me so bad people heard me _in the hangar._ Although, since you’re her girlfriend, you’ve got one advantage I never had.”

“What’s that?” Bobbi asked gamely, and Daisy smirked.

“Well, there’s plenty of ways that don’t involve pranks to make a woman scream.”

She left Bobbi with a knowing look, and Bobbi considered her suggestion. They were only two hours into the challenge, but despite momentarily looking like a fairly even match, it was a match that Bobbi was probably going to lose, if she was honest with herself.

Might be better to skip the suspense.

Kicking off her shoes and socks, Bobbi ducked into May’s shower stall fully clothed, only causing her to jump and scowl as Bobbi crowded into her and pressed her back against one tile wall.

“Bobbi what are you…”

She didn’t ever finish her question.

But she did eventually bring someone running.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you to figure out if the scream was for the reason you think it is or because someone slipped XD


End file.
